


Pancakes

by EmilisBack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little weird and ooc, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew's pancake obsession is getting out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

As much as Gilbert loved pancakes, Matt's obsession was getting a little out of hand.

"Mattie, Why are there pancakes in my computer bag?"

Matthew walked into the room, smiling. "I made some extra, so I thought I'd put some in your bag for later."

God damn it, it was really hard to be mad at him when he was smiling so innocently.

"Mattie, I don't know how to say this is any other way, so I'm just gonna come or with it. You can't just put pancakes in my computer bag. Especially when they're not contained in some way. That's gonna create a mess and ruin my computer."

Matthew looked down in shame and embarrassment. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just..."

"It's just what, Mattie. What's up?" Gilbert was now concerned. Yes, his boyfriend was shy, but not around him, and Matthew being shy around him was never a good sign.

"I made so many pancakes I ran out of plastic bags and Tupperware. I also used to all the plastic wrap and aluminum foil..."

Gilbert stayed quiet for a while, looking at the other male.

"That's a lot of pancakes," he said slowly, Mattie nodding in agreement. "Where exactly are these pancakes?"

"Well, they could be a lot of places, Gil."

"Yes, they could. Matt, Why couldn't I go out onto the balcony earlier?"

Matt looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. Please don't go out there."

"Mattie, I don't think I want to."


End file.
